Colegio
by raspit9
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Sheldon y Amy se conocieran con 17 y 16 años? Descubrelo en esta historia. Espero que os guste.


**Hace tiempo que he escrito este capitulo, lo encontré hoy en el ordenador y me apetecía compartirlo. El próximo capitulo lo subiré muy, muy pronto. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

Sheldon tenía 17 años, aún estaba en Texas viviendo con su madre, su abuela, su hermana gemela y su hermano mayor.

Le brindaron hace 6 meses la oportunidad de realizar un trabajo para la universidad de California y lo acababa de enviar. En un mes o dos recibiría la respuesta. Era lo más importante que le había pasado en la vida, era la oportunidad de acceder al doctorado que tanto ansiaba y quería aprovecharlo.

Seguramente tardaría mucho más en realizar un trabajo de tanto nivel, pero había tenido una ayuda increíble: Amy. Tenía un año menos que él e iba en su colegio. Amy no era muy popular, incluso mucha gente de su clase no sabía ni que existía. Pero Sheldon sabía de su existencia porque colaboraba con artículos sobre neurobiología en la revista del colegio. Muy poca gente leía la revista del colegio, y aún menos los artículos de Amy. Él los había releído cientos de veces, siempre los recortaba y los pegaba en un álbum. Le sorprendía que hubiera alguien casi o tan inteligente como él.

Leer los artículos de esa chica era la única manera de no sentirse solo, sin conocerla sabía que era especial. Quería conocerla pero nunca se atrevía a hablarle. ¿Y si ella no es tan brillante como aparenta? ¿Y si Amy piensa que no es suficientemente listo?

Le daba miedo conocer las respuestas, si no era como parecía en sus artículos se sentiría solo de nuevo, o aun peor, ya que la ilusión que sentía al leer un artículo de ella podría romperse si era todo mentira. Alguien le podría escribir los artículos, o los podría copiar de alguna revista o de algún otro lugar. Pero por sus notas y por los comentarios de algunos profesores sabía que esto era poco probable.

¿Y si era brillante y no quisiera saber nada de él? Eso le devastaría por completo.

Desde que llegó al colegio despertó la atención de Sheldon. Primero empezó por sorprenderlo intelectualmente, pero a medida que leía más y más artículos se fijaba en otras cosas. Cuando iba por los pasillos del colegio y ella pasaba por su lado sin ni siquiera mirarlo, él se empezó a fijar en los ojos que escondía detrás de esas gafas, se fijaba en su pelo castaño que le llegaba hasta más abajo de los hombros, se fijaba en sus manos, en como sujetaba sus libros con fuerza mientras caminaba… hasta llegó un día que no pudo evitarlo y se fijó en sus labios. El primer día que se fijó en sus labios se dio cuenta de porque le gustaba observarla tanto. Le gustaba esa chica sin conocerla.

Los días pasaron y él no sabía cómo actuar. Cada día ella pasaba por su lado sin saber que Sheldon la miraba de esa manera. Sin saber que lo mantenía despierto todas las noches leyendo los artículos.

* * *

Amy llegó al colegio ese año, no conocía a nadie. Estaba asustada de empezar ya que en el otro colegio sus compañeros la trataban mal y se reían de ella. Pasaron unas semanas y supo que aquí sería muy parecido. Sus compañeros no le hacían caso, pero al menos estaba tranquila.

Vivía con su madre, era muy protectora con ella, por eso, cada vez que surgía la oportunidad de hacer algún amigo su madre nunca la dejaba salir de casa. No lo hacía con mala intención, pero no quería que su niña fuera herida, ya que lo había pasado mal anteriormente.

Estaba sola y se refugiaba en la literatura. Era muy fan de la neurobiología y disfrutaba escribiendo artículos en la revista del colegio, aunque imaginaba que nadie los leería.

Le gustaba ir al colegio a aprender, disfrutaba estudiando aunque el nivel le parecía muy bajo. Pero lo que realmente le gustaba era pasar por delante de la clase de los mayores, lo hacía todos los días porque en esa clase estaba Sheldon Cooper. Ella conocía los artículos que él escribía para varias revistas de ciencia famosas. Le parecía increíble que un chico de 17 años supiera tanto sobre ciencias. Siempre se quedaba despierta de noche y repasaba sus artículos, le parecían increíbles.

Pasaba por delante de su clase y lo veía todos los días. Nunca se atrevería a decirle nada, ya que sus hermanos eran los más populares del colegio y ella era la chica rara, tenía miedo de sentirse rechazada por ellos.

Caminaba con sus libros con la mirada fija en el frente, le daba mucha vergüenza mirarlo a la cara. Si él supiera las noches en vela que ha pasado leyendo sus artículos…

Cuando lo veía acercarse de lejos por los pasillos se sentía nerviosa. Agarrando fuerte los libros contra su pecho miraba al frente e intentaba disimular todo lo que podía sus nervios. Por eso, ella nunca notaba con el pasaba muy cerca siempre, casi rozándola. No notaba que él siempre la miraba esperando que ella lo mirara.

Las semanas y los meses pasaban. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decirse nada. Amy hacía su paseo habitual por los pasillos para ver a Sheldon, llevaba sus libros en la mano arrimados a su pecho, todo era como siempre, menos una cosa. El día anterior se había comprado un pintalabios rosa que había visto en la tele, quería llamar la atención de Sheldon aunque pensaba que él nunca se fijaría en ella.

Él estaba apoyado en la pared y cuando la vio venir fue hacia ella, como hacía siempre, pasando muy cerca hasta casi rozarla. Se fijó en que había algo distinto en su rostro ¿Tenía pintalabios? El corazón de Sheldon empezó a latir más fuerte de lo habitual, le gustaba mucho como le quedaba el rosa en los labios, pero no le ganaba a su color natural.

La vio acercarse y cada vez su pulso aumentaba más, no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera Amy. Sintió como el calor subía hasta sus mejillas, seguramente poniéndolas coloradas, estaba distraído mientras andaba y tuvo tan "mala suerte" que chocó con ella y le tiró todos los libros al suelo. Amy se apresuró a agacharse a cogerlos muerta de la vergüenza, se sentía muy torpe por caerle todo y aun por encima lo había visto todo Sheldon.

Vio como una persona se agachaba con ella y le ayudaba a recoger. Lo miró a la cara y era él. Recogió todo rápido y se lo entregó a Amy y los dos se pusieron de pie, mirándose. –Lo… lo siento mucho, no sé en qué estaba pensando…- Dijo Sheldon. – No te preocupes, la culpa es mía, no te había visto venir-. Mintió Amy.

Los dos quedaron allí mirándose, nadie decía nada pero ninguno se quería ir. -Me llamo Sheldon.- Dijo intentando iniciar una conversación.-Yo Amy. ¿ Estás en esta clase?- Preguntó ella, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.. –Si.- El no podía dejar de mirarla, era la primera vez que hablaban y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. –¿Sabes que me encantan tus artículos de la revista?.-

Ella quedó sorprendida, la conocía. - ¿Los has leído? - Preguntó ella con timidez. –Claro que sí, todo el mundo debería leerlos, tienes un gran futuro.

Nunca nadie le había dicho algo así, ni en sus mejores sueños había imaginado esta escena. Sheldon Cooper, el chico por el que había suspirado tanto le estaba diciendo que tenía un gran futuro. Lo miró a los ojos y vio que tenía los ojos azules más bonitos que había visto nunca. Tenía una mirada muy intensa y se le notaba sinceridad en su cara. Esto no era una broma pesada.

-Muchas gracias, Sheldon. Yo también he leído tus artículos, es increíble la mente que tienes.

Sheldon sonrió y volvieron a quedar unos segundos en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era otro tipo de silencio. Sheldon no se lo pensó dos veces, era hoy o nunca. -¿Quieres venir a mi casa después de clase? Te puedo enseñar más investigaciones que tengo si te interesa.

El corazón de Amy casi se le sale por la boca, le estaba pidiendo ir a su casa… podían hacerse amigos, desde luego que iba a ir, aunque su madre no la dejara le daba igual, escaparía por la ventana. – Claro, me interesa mucho…- Dijo Amy sonriendo. –¿Si? Genial! Te.. te espero en la puerta al acabar las clases. Nos vemos luego!- Y sonriendo se marchó rápido, tenía miedo de que Amy se lo hubiera pensado dos veces y le dijera que no.

* * *

Transcurrieron las clases y ninguno había prestado atención a nada, solo pensaban en que después iban a estar juntos y que por fin hablarían el uno con el otro.

Llegó la hora se vieron en la puerta, se saludaron y empezaron a caminar juntos a casa de Sheldon, era por la tarde, tenían unas horas antes de que anocheciera y que Amy se tuviera que ir. Ambos iban a aprovecharlas al máximo.

Iban andando despacio mientras llegaban a su casa, hablando de todos sus artículos y los dos se sorprendieron de que hubieran leído todo el uno del otro. Amy se sorprendió de que Sheldon incluso se los sabía de memoria, se sentía la chica más feliz de la ciudad. Había estado todo este tiempo en la mente de Sheldon y no lo sabía. Por su parte, él también estaba sorprendido, le encantaba hablar con ella, sabía que Amy iba a convertirse en una buena amiga.

Llegaron a casa de Sheldon y nada más abrir la puerta apareció Mary para saludar a su hijo como hacía todos los días. Pero se sorprendió al verlo acompañado, y más aún al ver que era una chica. –Hola queridos.- Dijo Mary animada. –Sheldon, ¿quién es tú amiga?- Mary no era capaz de quitarse la sonrisa de la cara al ver a su hijo con una amiga.

–Es Amy Farrah Fowler, está en mi colegio.- Sheldon sonrió a Amy y ella se tranquilizó un poco, estaba nerviosa al conocer a su madre.

–Encantada de conocerte Amy! Me encanta que Sheldon haya hecho una amiga.

-Mamá! - Recriminó Sheldon alzando la voz, no quería que Amy supiera que no era muy popular que se diga. -¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo estar contenta?-Dijo Mary a su hijo poniendo un tono más serio.

\- Es un placer conocerla- Dijo Amy interrumpiendo. Mary le sonrió de nuevo.

– Bueno mamá, le voy a enseñar a Amy las revistas en mi habitación, no nos molestes, por favor.

Los chicos se adentraron en la casa rumbo a la habitación dejando a Mary en la puerta. Apareció la abuela de Sheldon. -¿Mi querido nieto ha hecho una amiga?- Preguntó sonriente a su hija. – Parece que sí, pero desde luego no los voy a dejar solos en la habitación.- Mary empezaba a caminar hacia la habitación de su hijo menor pero su madre la paró. – Déjalos estar tranquilos en la habitación, sabes que tú hijo no hará nada que no deba.- Mary dudó.

– Solo por si acaso, no voy a dejar que cierren la puerta…

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de Sheldon se encontró con los dos sentados a los pies de la cama con un montón de papeles esparcidos por todos lados, se encontró a su hijo riendo mientras que Amy le contaba algo que parecía muy gracioso.

-¿Pasa algo Mamá? –Preguntó Sheldon deseando poder seguir hablando a solas con Amy.

–Venía a abriros la puerta, nada más. No la cierres Shelly, ya sabes que el señor está en todos lados mirándolo todo!

Mary se fue de la habitación y Amy puso una cara extraña a Sheldon.

-¿Tú madre se refería a Dios, verdad?

-Sí, es de esas personas que cree en un ser inventado y que no cree en la evolución… -Amy suspiró aliviada, tanto al saber que su madre se refería a Dios, no a un señor de verdad, y al saber que Sheldon no creía en esas cosas.

-Yo tampoco creo en Dios – Dijo Amy.-Me he criado en una familia cristiana y soy la oveja negra de la familia.- Sheldon le sonrió.

–Seguro que es peor mi familia, me obligan ir todos los domingos a misa, a rezar antes de cada comida y a asistir a actividades absurdas…

-Al menos no te castigan, a mí una vez mi madre me encerró en un armario por hablar con un chico que me había pedido los deberes. Tenía miedo de que me quedara embarazada.

Sheldon se sorprendió al oírla. ¿Amy había tenido novio? -¿Era tú novio?- Preguntó con miedo de saber la respuesta.

-No digas tonterías, yo nunca he tenido novio. Nunca nadie ha querido ser mi novio. –Dijo Amy un poco triste, pero intentó disimularlo. Sheldon suspiró aliviado.

-Bueno, ya somos dos, yo tampoco he tenido novia nunca. Pero tampoco quería tenerla.

Amy sonrió y se puso colorada. No podía mirarlo a los ojos. Notó que Sheldon había usado el verbo en pasado. ¿Acaso ahora quería tener novia? Desde luego, Amy no le diría que no. Ella no estaba deseosa de tener novio, le parecía bastante aburrido y todos los chicos le parecían tontos. Pero con Sheldon había soñado desde el primer artículo, todos los días pensaba en cómo sería conocerlo, en si sería realmente como pensaba o no. Llevó una sorpresa al ver que era aún mejor de lo que se imaginaba. Sin duda, no era como los otros chicos de su edad.

Ahora estaban ahí, en su habitación, sentada en la cama del chico de los artículos de la revista, sonriendo. No parecía real. Sheldon percibió como que estaba pensando en algo y no dudó en preguntar. -¿Te pasa algo?

-No… emm… es que… no se, pensé que tú sí que tuvieras novia alguna vez…

Él la miró como si estuviera loca.-¿Porque pensaste eso?

-Emm, por qué tú eres… eres muy inteligente para tu edad y… porque... tienes otras…cualidades… -Se sentía tonta, le estaba costando muchísimo hablar.

-¿Otras cualidades? ¿Qué cualidades?- Preguntó Sheldon sin entender a qué se refería.

Amy se quería esconder debajo de lo que sea, hacía rato que no podía mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza. -Tienes otras cosas que a las chicas les puede resultar atractivo. Como tus ojos.-

Sheldon la miró seria y Amy se puso más nerviosa aún, pero pronto se tranquilizó al ver que el empezó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. -¿Te puedo contar una cosa, Amy?- Ella asintió- Siempre salgo al pasillo del colegio porque sé que tú vas a pasar por delante.-Esta vez lo miró a los ojos de nuevo, muy sorprendida por la confesión.

Ella sonrió muchísimo, estaba en una nube. –Me alegra haber chocado contigo…

-A mí también-Confesó Sheldon.- Ha sido por culpa de tú pintalabios, nunca te has puesto pintalabios y hoy me has distraído…-Sheldon no pensó sus palabras pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho era tarde.

* * *

 **Se aceptan criticas constructivas, no seáis muy malos jajaja :)**


End file.
